Power Unleashed
by Blackstriker94
Summary: Sorry Guys but I'm putting this story up for adoption. I've hit a snag and just can't decide how the story should go. I will however try and get a new story out soon so try not to be mad at me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Revelation

**Greetings readers, this is my first time doing this so anyone who wants to flame can just go boil their heads. This is my fic so I decide what happens and who ends up with who.**

**For Ichigo I can say he will not be a prude this time, well not after a time. He will be paired but I shall not reveal who.**

**Yes all minor arcs and movies will be included.**

**I own nothing but my ideas and characters.**

**Let the games begin.**

_I failed, _Ichigo Kurosaki thought, ever since his mother died he had sworn to protect those close to him. He had pushed his body to the limits to perfect his karate skills, he also became great at that strange form that his old man had beat into him by attacking him out of nowhere (despite the fact that the dumb goat hadn't been able to land a hit on him since he entered high school). When he entered high school local gangs began to try and show him who was boss due to his bright orange hair. Of course none of those third rate wannabes could do much before he hospitalized them. This gave him the delinquent label (not that he could care).

But his life was changed the night Rukia Kuchiki walked into his life. She showed him the supernatural world and gave him power to protect others from it. During his time with Rukia he began to hunt the creatures called hollows. He even discovered that a hollow called Grand Fisher was the one that killed his mother. But his time with Rukia was cut short when her brother Byakuya Captain of squad 6 and his lieutenant Renji Abarai came to take her back to be executed for the crime of empowering a human. Byakuya shattered what he called Ichigo's soul sleep and soul chain, saying that without them he would never again have powers.

But someone was watching out for him that night. Kisuke Urahara took him to Urahara Shoten, healed him, helped him regain his power, and set him off to Soul Society with his ragtag group of friends to save Rukia from execution. He was sure the bastard was manipulating him to achieve something, he just didn't know what.

When they got to the Soul Society his group had to be shot over the seireitei walls by the busty fireworks woman Kukaku. After that his group had been separated. He had plowed through several members of the Gotei 13 including Ikkaku the third seat of squad 11 and Renji. But that all came to an abrupt stop when he came face to face with the Captain of squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki. The man wiped the ground with him.

Back to the present, here he was with Kenpachi's sword through the middle of his blade and the end in his chest. _Why? Why am I so weak? _Ichigo thought.

Before he blacked out he heard a gruff voice shout, "Let's do it!"

**Mindscape**

Ichigo blinked, when he opened his eyes without seeing the buildings of the seireitei he expected the sideways skyscrapers of his inner world. Instead he saw a lush jungle with several jagged obsidian rock formations each with a silver tower jutting out of them and marble bridges connecting each tower. When he looked around Ichigo found he was on the tallest tower in the heart of the jungle with a great tree towering above it. (each tower is 40 stories tall with the big one being 60 and the tree being 100) What he was blinking at was the four figures in front of him. The first was the man who said he was Zangetsu being held down by the other three figures. The second figure was the largest tiger Ichigo had ever seen easily four feet at the shoulder and had a large scar on it's chest identical to the one Byakuya gave him. It was pressing it's paws to the old man's back. The third figure looked like an aztec warrior with a skull helm that had three red stripes on its left side, white hair going down to his waist, and two white horns jutting out of his skull. He was holding down the old man by his right shoulder. The final figure's appearance sent a shock through Ichigo's body. He was a tall man that wore an open black trench coat with the sleeves ripped off and a red tank top underneath, he also had black jeans and combat boots. Crisscrossing his arms were black tribal markings lined with red and from what Ichigo could see the markings were on his neck and continued to his chest. The man had a tan complexion, a handsome face, and long midnight hair. "Who are you guys?", asked Ichigo.

The tan man shared a look with Zangetsu and Zangetsu lowered his head. The tan man then nodded to the others and they stood up. "We are the spirits of your soul and the sources of your power,"he said with a rough voice.

"What do you mean?"

The aztec let out a lengthy sigh, "It's time you learned the truth kid", he said in a hollow-like version of Ichigo's voice.

"The truth about what?", Ichigo asked, "what's going on?"

"The truth of your heritage and what you are", said the tiger with the gruff voice Ichigo heard before falling unconscious.

"I'm a human with a shinigami's powers and my parents were humans too."

"Errr wrong"! yelled the aztec.

"What do you mean wrong"?!

"What they mean Ichigo is that you're not completely human", Zangetsu said calmly.

Ichigo was stunned _not human? Then what am I?_

"I'm sorry, but we don't have much time", said the tiger.

The tan man noded, "agreed, Ichigo we're going to send you back but after you beat Kenpachi we need you to meditate and you can return here."

"How can I beat Kenpachi? He just mopped the floor with me."

"Duh, we're gonna give you what power we can and with all of us free you'll be able to beat the crazy ass", yelled the aztec.

"Good luck Ichigo", Zangetsu said.

As Ichigo vanished from his inner world Zangetsu turned to his brothers. "You have a lot to answer for", said the tan man.

"This isn't the time", the tiger growled.

"Right right, first help the king beat the crazy captain dude then payback time", laughed the aztec.

**Outside **

Kenpachi Zaraki was many things, a battle maniac, a bloodthirsty warrior, a caring father for Yachiru Kusajishi (although he would never admit it), but stupid wasn't one of them. _What's going on? Just a few moments ago this kid is on the ground bleeding out but now he's back up. Eh doesn't matter I'll just have to put him down again and by the looks of it he'll give me a better fight this time._

_Kenpachi_

_Who's there?_

_Kenpachi_

_Damit show yourself, ah hell with it, I'll enjoy this fight then deal with you._

"I'm sorry Kenpachi, but I need to end this in one swing" Ichigo yelled.

"One swing? No! I want to enjoy this fight as much as possible"! Kenpachi screamed. Reaching up he grasped his eyepatch and yanked it off. With that his reiatsu lashed out increasing in size and nearly pushing Ichigo to the ground. "Heh nice trinket huh? It's a little special item created by the eggheads for me, it eats my reiatsu so I can enjoy a fight longer."

_Don't worry Ichigo we are here and our power is yours that is what it means to have a Zanpakuto, _yelled the tan man's rough voice_. Abandon your fear, look forward. Move forward and never stop. Retreat and you shall age. Hesitate and you will die. Now use our power and tear the very heavens in two._

_I will _Ichigo's reiatsu skyrocketed growing even larger than Kenpachi's whose grin widened even more. "I've been so foolish not to see that a shinigami fights alongside their blade not with it and with every part of their soul as well, so I can never lose to a man that only fights on his own"!

"What are you yapping about? Thats just complete bullshit! A zanpakuto is a tool for it's master to use to slaughter his enemies not some damn partner that the weak rely on." He pushed his reiatsu even further.

_Kenpachi! _came a pained cry in Kenpachi's head.

_Ichigo his sword is in pain._

_I can hear it. _"You're wrong a sword is more than just a tool and let this next strike prove it and maybe save your blade from the pain you're causing it", He shouted. With that both combatants flared their reiatsu to the max neither giving an inch to the other and charged. The resulting blast of reiatsu was felt throughout the seireitei.

**Squad one barracks **

General Yamamoto opened his eyes as he felt the reiatsu. _This power seems familiar somehow, and just who is it that wields this strength?_

**Squad two barracks**

_The owner of this power must be eliminated. _Thought Captain Soi Fong ignoring the calling it awoke within her.

**Squad three barracks**

_Well well well, didn't foresee the kid doing this. It might just be fun after all._

**Squad four barracks**

_Who has this power and why do I feel compelled to seek him out? _Captain Unohana thought as she saw to the two ryoka.

**Squad six barracks**

_This can't be that boy, none have ever gained this much power so fast. I simply refuse to believe that that boy could reach the strength of a captain._

**Squad seven barracks**

_Why do I feel like this strength calls me to a challenge?_

**Squad eight barracks**

_Looks like Katen might have some fun after all._

**Squad nine barracks **

_How will this development change our plans?_

**Squad ten barracks **

_What manner of power is this?_

**Squad twelve barracks **

_The owner of this power with make a great subject to dissect _Mayuri Kurotsuchi thought in his jelly-like state.

**Squad thirteen barracks **

_This person will bring great change hopefully for good._

**With Ichigo and Kenpachi **

As the dust cleared it showed Ichigo with Kenpachi's sword in his side and Kenpachi with a large slash from his right shoulder to his left hip. "Look's like it's a tie", Ichigo wheezed as he fell off of the blade.

"Yeh", Kenpachi coughed out as he collapsed at the same then small girl that Kenpachi called Yachiru appeared and hoisted Kenpachi over her shoulder with some difficulty.

"Ichi thanks for having fun with Kenny. I don't think I've ever seen him that happy, so don't die so you and Kenny can play again." And with that she jumped off with Kenpachi.

Just as Ichigo lost consciousness a figure appeared and carried him away thinking _Ichigo, what was that power._

**Chapter End **

**For those of you that want to know what the aztec warrior looks like google Huntik Kaliban and the tan man's face looks like a mix of Kakashi Hatake without his mask and Monkey D. Dragon. The reason between each of the figures I'll leave to your imagination until the next chapter. And the reason Yamamoto finds Ichigo's power familiar will soon be revealed.**

**Also this will be a harem fic but I will not tell the members of the harem. Also as I have already stated this is my first fic so any flamers can go boil their heads. Please review.**

**Blackstriker94 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two A Lineage of God's?**

**Well I'll say this now I will only update once a week at the earliest maybe longer on other chapters.**

**Also this story is as I believe the first of it's kind. What with Ichigo having four sources of power. **

**Also I don't think anyone has ever given the Hollow a new look, and I think the fierce appearance of an Aztec warrior fits. Plus I think a tiger fits Ichigo due to his hair.**

**Plus I just couldn't see any other way to equally express his power in his mindscape.**

**On a side note, how many of you can guess why Ichigo's power seems familiar to old man Yama?**

**Yes I realize the Hollow is OOC but he will still have some of his original quirks.**

**The purpose and name of each figure will soon be revealed.**

**Well on with the show.**

_Ichigo-thought/thought speech_

Ichigo-regular

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo groaned as he awoke. Looking around he saw he was in a cave. "Well Ichigo I'm impressed, not very many people could have fought Zaraki to a tie."

Ichigo whirled around to see the black feline Yoruichi standing there. "Oh hey Yoruichi, I guess that you're the one who got me out of there huh?"

Yoruichi smirked, _this is going to be fun, "_yes I carried you here as fast as I could."

"How do you transform into a cat?"

Yoruichi just stared at him with a small amount of surprise, "how did you-".

"When I first met you I suspected you were more than just a cat with reiatsu and when we got to the seireitei you knew so much about it I concluded that you were a shinigami in an animal form. The only thing I don't understand is how you got the ability to become a cat."

Yoruichi was dumbfounded, _he figured that out that fast? How? Well might as well "reward" him for his brilliant deduction hehehe. _As a bright light enveloped Yoruichi the cat's form began to grow and take on the form of a dark-skinned, voluptuous, purple-haired goddess. But what surprised Ichigo was the fact that she was just in her birthday suit buck ass naked and smirking thinking she had him.

Ichigo's face suddenly turned crimson and he all but shouted, "PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!"

"What, you're not flabbergasted because I'm a girl?" Yoruichi asked confused, _I expected him to freeze up, point at me, and stutter my gender. (_sorry Yoruichi but not happening)

"By the way you acted with that Kukaku woman and the way you reprimanded Orihime when we got out of dangai it wasn't that hard to figure out," Ichigo stated with a red face, "now could you please put on some clothes?"

Yoruichi did as he asked while thinking _I really underestimated his intelligence, "_are you sure you don't wanna take another peek? You never know when you'll see another beautiful woman like me," she teased.

"Let's just focus on saving Rukia right now ok?"

"Fine fine," she answered and finished getting into a black outfit with an orange shihakusho. "Now I got you here using this", she held up a weird object that looked like a two foot pole with a bird skull on the end, "by channeling reiatsu into this it allows the user to fly. But something I want to know is what was that power you used against Kenpachi?"

Ichigo told her everything that happened up till he passed out, "and thats it."

Yoruichi pondered this new info, "this is curious, but if we want to know more you should probably do as they ask and meditate so they can tell you everything", inwardly she was impressed. _A boy his age learning the true meaning of the bond between a shinigami and their zanpakuto, just how far will he go? _she thought as she heard a strange purring in her mind.

**Ichigo's Mindscape**

The four figures stared at Ichigo while each sat (or in the aztec's case hung upside down) on a branch of the great tree. "So what do you guys have to tell me?"

"Well first of all he's not Zangetsu," the tan man said gesturing to the one Ichigo thought to be his zanpakuto, "I am." (the tan man will be referred to as Zangetsu from now on not the old man)

"What?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sit down cub, this is gonna be a long explanation," said the tiger.

Ichigo sat down and let the figures begin their tale.

The now identified real Zangetsu spoke first. "Well for starters your father is a shinigami and we believe that he's at captain level from the amount of power you inherited from him. Before you ask no his powers are not restored and I will reveal that with the circumstances of your birth. First your mother was a quincy woman who had a large scale hollow infection which should have killed her when she got it, but we believed that your father sealed it away by using his own powers as a medium because the same seal existed on you."

"What the heck does that even mean?"

"Cub the truth of the matter is that even during your birth you lived up to your name by absorbing the hollow infection from your mother's body into your own and then your father placed the seal on you that would use his power to keep the infection at bay until you died, the tiger growled. This however left him powerless and we concluded that he used the same seal on your mother before your birth because that is the only way she could've survived."

"How would the hollow infection have killed my mother?"

It was the fake Zangetsu's turn to speak, "Ichigo, your mother was a quincy and hollow reiatsu is toxic to them. That hollow reiatsu while in your mother did nothing, but when you absorbed it, an entirely new being was born into your soul," he said gesturing towards the aztec warrior.

"Sup bro," the now identified hollow said.

"But how come mom couldn't fight Grand Fisher?"

"You see about a thousand years ago the first quincy Yhwach who was also their king tried to conquer Soul Society but was defeated by the General of the shinigami Yamamoto, lost all his power, and was sealed in another dimension. But it was said that after 900 years he would regain his pulse,after another 90 he would regain his mind, during the next nine years he would absorb the strength of impure quincys-"

"Impure?"

"Yes there are two classes of quincy the pure who are born stronger and have never been "tainted" by hollow reiatsu, and the impure or those who have been exposed to hollow reiatsu or are the children of those such quincy. Your mother was a pure quincy before she was infected and during the nine years time which is still going on your mothers powers were taken and she was unable to defend herself from Grand Fisher. So the blame for your mothers death goes to Fisher for killing her and Yhwach for taking her powers."

Ichigo gained a dark expression. "Ichigo revenge is a double edged sword," said Zangetsu, "it can give you strength, but if you let it consume you, others precious to you could be harmed as you charge towards your enemy. I have nothing against you taking justice when you meet the ones responsible, but I urge you to approach them with integrity and a level head. And to answer the other part your quincy powers just wanted you to have a normal life separate from shinigami so he separated us into the deepest recesses of your soul, but that obviously became impossible when we were able to break out during your fight with Zaraki."

"Okay, but how does the tiger fit into this?"

The hollow then decided to chime in, "ya see he is your inner animal. Each living being is born with an animal spirit but the Soul Society has no knowledge of it, also there's the fact that there hasn't been anyone to awaken their inner animal in several hundred years. Heck the only one who has even come close is the cat lady."

"Huh?"

The tiger then spoke up, "basically put, I'm the physical embodiment of your most basic instincts and the power I also represent is the most ancient and primal of all abilities."

"So, I'm just one messed-up guy?"

"Yep," the hollow replied with a shit-eating grin.

"But why did you all just appear now and why didn't my father or Kisuke ever tell me?"

"You will have to ask them for yourself, and to answer the other part your quincy powers just wanted you to have a normal life separate from shinigami so he separated us into the deepest recesses of your soul. But that obviously became impossible when we were able to break out during your fight with Zaraki," replied his sword.

"Ok so how do all of you factor into this?"

"I am your blade, your resolve, and your determination," said Zangetsu.

"I am your bow, compassion, and love," said the old man.

"I am your armor, wrath, and anger," boasted the hollow.

"I am your body and primal instincts," growled the tiger.

"We are the sources of your power. We are the deepest feelings of your very being. We are your soul's consciousness made physical. And we are here," they said together

"So, how do I harness your powers?"

"For starters the blade you are using now is only solidified reiatsu that I constructed," said the quincy, "I would suggest asking Yoruichi to get you a couple of asauchis or blank zanpakutos. You don't need a medium for your hollow or animal powers. And for my power you hold a proper medium around your neck."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at his neck and saw the cross that his mother always wore, which he had not taken off since her funeral. "Of course since mom was a quincy this must be the cross she used."

"Correct."

"After you get the swords we can fully connect our powers to you at once," said Zangetsu.

"Before I go, don't you all have names?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes but you will have to earn them," said the tiger.

"Alright guess I'll be going-"

Suddenly they felt a familiar reiatsu. "Ichigo your friends are in danger we'll give you what power we can but you need to go now!" yelled Zangetsu.

"Right!"

**In the cave **

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he grabbed Yoruichi's artifact saying, "the others are in danger, you just chanel reiatsu into it right?"

"Ichigo wait!," yelled Yoruichi but the artifact had already grown a wing and Ichigo was already gone._ Damn that kid, he's just not ready to face Byakuya yet _she thought as she ran after him.

**Outside of Rukia's cell**

Ganju Shiba laid on the bridge heavily bleeding and above him stood Byakuya Kuchiki with his sword drawn. "Now I will deal with the other criminals," he said as he raised his blade.

"Captain Kuchiki stop!" yelled Captain Ukitake of the thirteenth division. But the Kuchiki head didn't listen and was about to act when all on the bridge felt a large reiatsu approach. "What is this power? It almost rivals as captain," said a shocked Ukitake.

Everyone looked up and Rukia saw the idiot strawberry she had fallen for _Ichigo. _As he landed in front of her she couldn't stop the feelings of worry. _What is he doing here?! Byakuya will kill him if he doesn't get out of here now! "_You idiot, I told you not to come for me. I said I would never forgive you if you-"

"Thats it," Ichigo shouted, "from now on your opinion doesn't matter, I'm getting you out of here whether you like it or not!"

"What the rescuer should always listen to the rescuee!"

"Yeah, like I'll listen to a bunch of crap to leave said rescuee behind from an annoying midget."

"I'm not a midget! You're just freakishly tall!"

"As touching as this reunion is what are you doing here boy?" Byakuya asked, "I thought I destroyed your powers in the living world."

"Ha, goes to show what you know Bakaya(insert eye twitch), you only destroyed the power Rukia gave me while the power I was born with stayed intact."

"Stop talking nonsense boy," Byakuya said as he disappeared from almost everyones view. There was a clang of metal and everyone saw Byakuya's blade being blocked by Ichigo's. Everyone was shocked _no one has ever blocked my __**flash blossom**__ technique!_

"I can see your moves Bakaya," Ichigo said smirking.

"Enough of this," Byakuya said as he raised his blade, "**Scatter-**"

Byakuya was cut off as a white cloth wrapped around his blade. "Now now Byakuya, let's all play nice," Yoruichi said as she landed next to Byakuya.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but Yoruichi stabbed him in the stomach and he passed out. "Yoruichi Shihoin, what is your purpose here?," Byakuya demanded.

Yoruichi hoisted Ichigo up on her shoulder, "three days," Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "in three days this boy will be ready to defeat you."

"It doesn't matter if he has a millenium, that boy will never defeat me and you will not escape."

"Really because I remember that you couldn't even win a game of tag against me," Yoruichi replied as she vanished.

Byakuya sheathed his blade and turned to leave, "there is no one here worth my time."

Captain Ukitake sighed and motioned for his subordinates to take Ganju and Hanataro to the fourth division, Ganju to receive treatment and Hanataro to be punished as his captain saw fit. _I hope that boy can bring about a change when he returns to fight because Soul Society as it is is just to stagnant and won't change on it's own. _

**Back in the cave **

Ichigo groaned as he sat up. He looked around and saw he was in a cave similar to the one under Urahara's shop and Yoruichi was sitting on a boulder a few meters away. "I'm guessing you and Urahara made this place back when you still lived in Soul Society?"

Yoruichi gained a slightly surprised look, "you know your intelligence continues to surprise me."

Ichigo shrugged, "I'm one of the top of my class and I barely even try, people just choose to think I only have average intelligence because I'm pegged as a delinquent."

"Fair enough," Yoruichi said.

"Listen I know that you might refuse but I need you to get two asauchi for me," said Ichigo.

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows completely surprised by the request, "may I ask why?"

Ichigo told her what his Zanpakuto and other inner spirits said, "so why did Kisuke and dad keep everything secret?"

"Your father, Kisuke, and I have been friends for a long time and me and Kisuke respected that it was your father's place to tell you and your sisters the truth. And for Isshin he just wanted to give you a normal human life and even after Rukia gave you her powers he hoped they would wear off and you could just get on with your life."

Ichigo thought for a moment, "while I don't agree with his reasons I'll accept them. So will you get me the blades?"

"Sure, I'll be back in less than an hour."

**47 minutes later**

"Here they are~," Yoruichi sang giving Ichigo the blades.

"Show off," said Ichigo.

Yoruichi laughed then gained a seductive look, "why don't I show you something else?"

But this time Ichigo was ready, "sure, how about some kido and that speed technique."

Yoruichi smirked, "are you sure?" she asked crossing her arms under her breasts pushing them up a bit.

"Yep, pretty sure," he replied as he sat down and contacted his inner spirits. _Hey guys I have the swords._

"_Good Ichigo now we can begin," _said the quincy_ "and I believe with the compassion in your heart and your will to protect others, you have gained the right to hear my name. Now hear me well for I AM BELIAL!" _A surge of power began to course through Ichigo as the power of the quincys and all of his other sources of power connected to him. He could feel it, the power of his heritage. Shinigami, hollow, quincy, and animal energy coursing through him. He felt his body begin to change so it could contain this great strength. His height increased to six feet seven inches, his hair grew to his waist with his bangs spiking up(think Aizen's hair after he transforms the first time but without the bang in the face along with being spikier and orange), his muscles bulging and becoming taut, and his abs turning into an eight-pack. When it ended he opened his eyes and looked at Yoruichi.

_Hot _Yoruichi thought _so damn sexy, I just want him to bend me backwards and dominate me all night- NO bad kitty bad kitty, we have a job to do but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun hehehe._"It's late why don't we rest and begin training tomorrow, theres a hot spring behind that boulder over there," she said while inwardly smirking.

Ichigo noded and went off to the spring. Yoruichi simply waited to make her move with a devious smile.

As Ichigo bathed he saw as the water of the hot spring healed his wounds. _Maybe I'll heal faster if I drink some he thought. _As he drank he heard Yoruichi's voice.

"Hey Ichigo the water fine?"

"Sure is."

"Good, then why don't I join you?"

Ichigo instantly choked on the water he was drinking, "oh come on can you please stop teasing me?" He then saw Yoruichi in her cat form smirking.

"Your disapointed? I always knew you were a pervert."

Ichigo tried to change the subject, "so which divisions did you, Kisuke, and dad run? My inner spirits already guessed that my father was a captain which makes me think you two were as well. So whats the story?"

Yoruichi sighed _I'll get him eventually _"Well Isshin was the captain of the tenth division," she said while swimming around Ichigo, "I was the head of the second division which is also the stealth force and Kisuke was the captain of the twelfth division and the founder of the department of research and development."

Ichigo slowly turned to face her, "Why did- GAH! She had transformed again.

"Wow you really are surprised."

Ichigo groaned, "look, you're incredibly gorgeous and sexy, but I have something important to do, so if you don't mess around like that until we're done saving Rukia I promise I'll take you out on a date or go shopping with you once(suppress shiver) because I need to concentrate now."

Yoruichi thought about this _no teasing seems kinda boring but on the plus side I get a date with the hottie. _"Deal and I'll hold you to that promise."

"Well I'm going to sleep, goodnight," said Ichigo

"Same to you."

**Chapter End**

**So what you think? **

**Love it? **

**I don't care if you hate it.**

**The first two harem girls are pretty obvious.**

**And yes Tatsuki will be in as well**

**But I wonder who can guess the next girl?**

**Well that don't matter much**

**There will be no actual romance until the end of the Execution Day Chapter which is next**

**Also if any one has ideas of a story they wish someone could write, if you can read this you can create your own profile and post your dream story yourself like I did.**

**Well I make no promises on the next chapter.**

**Till next time my faithful readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers, I want to thank you all for your comments**

**yes I know Ichigo is like a wolf but as I have said this is my story**

**also there is a reason that his inner beast is a tiger **

**This reason I am sure you will all love **

**Also as before can anyone guess why old man Yama finds Ichigo's power familiar?**

**And for the answer to my harem questions for you guys the first two are Rukia and Yoruichi and as I've said Tatsuki is in**

**The second two are not Unohana or Soi Fong but I invite you to try again **

**Soi Fong is too stubborn to just join like that and Ichigo will need to help Unohana with her "issues"**

**Well as I said in Chapter 1 I own only my ideas and Characters **

**And can anyone find out why Ichigo's quincy powers are called Belial?**

**Enough wasting time. TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3 Training Pt1 and a Strange Dream **

She ran through the forest heading for the sound of rushing water. And when the forest opened into a clearing she saw a stream flowing down over a meter high waterfall into a pond. As she bent over the pond to drink she saw a beautiful panther reflected in the water. Just then she heard a deep growl.

Looking up she saw a large tiger standing atop the waterfall. It had a large scar on it's chest and had it's face scrunched up into a snarl. She lowered herself down to the ground and bared her neck in a show of submission. The tiger stopped snarling and walked down towards her. He began to circle and study her, then giving a satisfied nod, moved towards her-

**The Cave **

Yoruichi sat bolt upright from her cot._ That dream was so real. What did it mean? That tiger was exactly like the one Ichigo described. Is it trying to tell me something? Or am I just reacting to his perfect- NO! Whats wrong with me? I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, the woman who men want and women want to be. I can't be falling for that reckless, kind-hearted, sexy, idiot….. Oh god I've done just that. _Yoruichi groaned and laid back on her cot trying to clear her head, only to fail and think about the tangerine idiot that stole her heart without even trying.o

**Senzaikyu**

Rukia woke with a start. She had just had the same dream as Yoruichi(she doesn't know Yoruichi had the same dream I'm just saving space) except she saw a snow leopard in her reflection. Her eyes welled with tears. _Ichigo _she thought as she curled up.

Little did Yoruichi or Rukia know other women in Soul Society had just woken up from the same dream each of them seeing a feline in their reflection and each wondering what that dream was.

**Morning**

Yoruichi groaned, she hadn't slept a wink since she woke up from that dream. And to make matters worse, here was the object of her thoughts saying he wouldn't try for bankai. "Why, may I ask?"

"Because Zangetsu says that if I try to use his bankai in an extended fight, like with a captain, as I am now, I'll tear my body apart. There is supposed to be some sort of balance in my soul. Each of my powers need to be as close to evenly matched as possible. If I try for Zangetsu's bankai before I receive the shikai equivalent of my other powers I can still achieve it, but I would only be able to use it for a few moments before my muscles begin to tear themselves apart. Besides, Zangetsu says that I haven't even awoken his true shikai yet."

"So what are you gonna do then?"

"I'm going to get the shikai equivalent from each of my spirits."

"What do you mean I thought only zanpakuto had releases?"

"The others explained that each species has a way to release more power it's just that shinigami have only ever seen zanpakuto releases."

"Oh, so each one should have a bankai state too right?"

"Yep, but I would also like some training in kido and that speed technique."

"Well that will depend on how much time we have until Rukia's execution. Wait no, you're going to do it in three days. I made a boast to Byakuya and I intend to make due on it. You start with your zanpakuto, and I'll find out if Rukia's execution has been moved up." _And maybe clear my head a bit._

When she left Ichigo sat down in a meditative pose and focused.

**Mindscape**

Zangetsu stared at Ichigo and Ichigo did likewise. No words were needed as they drew their twin blades. Ichigo moved first with a slash from his katana combined with a stab from his wakizashi. Zangetsu parried both and kicked Ichigo in the midsection. Ichigo retaliated with a reverse dou which Zangetsu moved backwards to dodge. Zangetsu attacked with a katana swing to his legs and a wakizashi slash to his chest. Ichigo jumped to avoid the leg slash but failed to dodge the smaller blade which sliced into his chest, he grimaced but then grinned and charged in with renewed vigor slashing from below with the katana and from above with the wakizashi. Zangetsu parried them both but the katana managed to nick his left hip. Zangetsu then grinned as well, "you're doing well but keep your arms close to your sides, don't give away your moves."

"Thanks."

They clashed again neither willing to back down. Ichigo slashed. Zangetsu parried and kicked. He stabbed forward and the other sidestepped and followed with a double slash from above. Zangetsu dodged then stabbed with both blades but Ichigo deflected them to the left and hit with a roundhouse kick from the right which pushed Zangetsu back.

"I understand", said Ichigo, "your purpose isn't just to fight alongside me. It's to keep my resolve firm. To ensure that the rain never falls. To aid me in the protection of all I hold dear. You truly are my determination."

Zangetsu grinned, "well put Ichigo. Now stand tall so that the rain will never fall again. Move forward, never look back, and pierce the heavens themselves NOW CALL OUT."

**Cave**

Yoruichi had just returned from her little spy mission/ head clearing run only to feel a huge amount of reiatsu coming off of her crush. _Crush? Where did that come from?_

"**Pierce the very heavens themselves ZANGETSU!"**

Blinding blue light and winds caused by the reiatsu filled the cave blowing up dust causing Yoruichi to shield her eyes after the dust receded Yoruichi saw Ichigo's shikai. It was two blades the first looking like a gigantic butchers knife with a hollow middle and the second one was a large two foot trench knife. _Duel zanpakuto! I thought he was kidding when he said he needed two. I only got them to humor him, but I would have never expected him to have a zanpakuto like Shunsui and Jushiro._

_Mate_

_What? Who are you?_

_The Tiger is strong and protective. Perfect for a mate. He will be able to give us powerful cubs._

_WHAT? No! Theres too much at stake now to even begin think about that. We have to deal with that illusionist bastard and his lackeys not to mention Ywach when he gets back. I don't have time for marriage and kids._

_Liar! You want him to dominate us and fill our belly with his cubs._

_Not listening! LALALALALA!_

_You will have to make a move to be the alpha female before other females get him and we end up as a minor mate._

_I haven't even agreed to be with him and now you're talking about being top girl in a harem?_

_You will see soon._

_Shut up! _Yoruichi screamed mentally while huge blush made her face appear as her crush's namesake. Great she was aroused as hell now. _I hope he doesn't notice this._

_Mate._

That was the final nail on the coffin of lust._ Fine! He promised me a date after we saved Rukia anyway!_

"Oh Yoruichi, you're back. What did you manage to find out?"

She turned around slowly to be greeted by the sight of a shirtless Ichigo. "Rukia's execution has been moved to three days from now," she said flatly while inside she was being screamed at.

_TAKE HIM NOW! Make him give us babies! _

_Yes, just let him pin me to the side of the hotsprings and make dominating love to me over and over-. No! Now is not the time, I help him save Rukia then ride him till I can't walk!_

_Fine, but make it soon!_

"Well then, I'll have to amp up my training," said Ichigo as he walked away.

"Wait I have a method to help your training."

"What is it?"

Yoruichi held up a wooden cut out. "If you stab your sword into this, he'll gain a physical state and be able to spar directly. Originally this is for forcing out a zanpakuto's bankai test but I believe it can work like this too."

Without saying a word, Ichigo stabbed both blades into the figure and it was enveloped in smoke, and there stood Zangetsu with his swords at the ready. Ichigo readied his swords. (He still has them only the cutout changed)

"Ichigo, as much as I enjoy this you must begin training with the others. Right now I will only teach you a single offensive technique."

"Fine let's get started."

"Do you remember in Urahara's basement when you struck off his hat?"

"Thats the technique you want to teach me?"

"Yes, and you will know it's name once you can properly use it. Lets begin."

**Captain's Meeting Hall**

The captains lined up and Yamamoto tapped his cane. "Now the execution of Rukia Kuchiki will take place in three days. And one other matter I wish to know about is the dense reiatsu that was felt at the time of Captain Zaraki's defeat," he said as he pointed to the bandaged captain.

"The kid called himself Ichigo Kurosaki," said the grinning berserker _and I hope we can fight again._

Byakuya stepped forth. "Head Captain that is the human that my sister gave her powers to."

The other captains were shocked as they looked at Zaraki's cut up and bandaged state. A human doing this? Impossible! Yamamoto narrowed his eyes,"Captain Kuchiki, in your report from your trip to the world of the living you stated that you shattered his soul chain and soul sleep. How could this boy retain power much less enough to defeat Captain Zaraki?" _And why does this boy's power feel so familiar? _

"If I may Head Captain," said the clown captain of the twelfth division Mayuri Kurotsuchi, "I believe that the boy didn't reclaim his power merely awakened it."

"Explain," said Yamamoto the other captains listened intently to the mad scientist.

"I believe that the boy is actually the descendant of a shinigami and was born with dormant shinigami powers that were brought to a state of semi dormancy. Captain Kuchiki only destroyed the power Miss Kuchiki gave the boy while his naturally born powers were forced back into dormancy."

"Then how could the kid reawaken them?" asked the laid back eighth division captain.

"That is where it gets tricky, I can only think of one way that this hybrid could have awakened his power again, the lethal method."

"What is that?" asked the cold assassin captain.

"Essentially he turned himself into a plus and forced his powers out in a do or become a hollow scenario."

The assembled captains grew silent at this. "What could have motivated him to do that?" asked the serine captain of the fourth.

"His reasons are irrelevant, however has the name and type of his zanpakuto been identified?" asked the aged commander. _I hope I am wrong, or I can't guarantee Captain Kuchiki's life from 'them'._

Byakuya was the one who spoke, "my lieutenant identified the name of the boy's blade as Zangetsu but I don't believe it's type has been determined."

"I see," said the old general calmly but the three captains there that knew him the best knew he was thinking something.

_Why has this boy gained sensei's attention?_

_Old man Yama, what are you up to?_

_There's something he's not telling us. And how did that boy manage to break some of the chains Zaraki put on his power?_

"This meeting is adjourned, all captains must attend the execution in three days dismissed."The assembled captains shuffled out of the room but the three suspicious ones stayed. "Is there something you three would like to ask me?"

"Sensei, why are you so interested in this boy? We know that you have something on your mind so spill it," said Kyoraku.

"There is something familiar about his power, and I would like to question him on it. So if he shows at the execution he is to be apprehended with as few injuries as possible, that is all." And with that Yamamoto left.

**The Cave**

"Well done Ichigo, you can now fire a controlled blast," Zangetsu said proudly, "but now our time is up, you need the powers of the others if you can even hope to win this."

With that Zangetsu was engulfed in smoke and was replaced by the cut-out.

Ichigo picked up the cutout and jabbed his mother's cross into it. When the smoke cleared there stood the aspect of his quincy powers with a new outfit. It was a pitch-black trench coat with red lining and crosses. "Hey Belial, what's with the new threads?"

"Now that all of my brothers are free I can assume my true form."

"I'll admit it looks good, so what do you have for me?"

"Ichigo, while you have earned the right to use my name you have not earned my release, quite frankly you don't even know how to use my power."

"Then teach me. Show me how to embrace my mother's heritage. Teach me the power of quincy bows and let me use your strength."

"Well said, first begin by channeling your reiatsu into the cross and focussing it into the shape of a bow."

Ichigo began to send a small amount of reiatsu into his medallion and imagined the shape of a long bow but it didn't begin to form. _What's going on? He said to imagine a bow but nothing is happening. Wait, a bow. _Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and mounted on Ichigo's forearm was a jagged, black crossbow.

"You're probably wondering why your bow is black and not like Uryu's. The answer is simple. Since me and my brothers are all connected within your soul our powers can gain positive attributes from each other's such as being able to purify."

"So this crossbow will be able to purify hollows instead of destroying them?"

"Exactly. Now let's get started," said Belial as a crossbow appeared on his arm and he fired a volly of arrows at Ichigo which he was barely able to dodge.

"What the hell?"

"The only way to fully understand something is to do it," Belial said firing another volley.

**Other**__**Part of the Cave **

Yoruichi sat meditating. _Now that he's occupied I can find out what that voice inside my head was _she thought as she focused inward.

**Yoruichi's Mindscape**

Looking around Yoruichi saw the familiar sight of her inner world. A large feudal era city surrounded by a thick forest with thunder clouds overhead. "Now where is the source of that voice?"

"Right behind you," growled a voice.

Yoruichi turned around to see the large panther from the reflection in her dream. "Who are you?"

"You and I know the answer to that question."

"So you're my inner animal. I thought only Ichigo had awakened one."

"It was his beast's power that awoke me, the power of an alpha," purred the panther.

"Which bring me to the question of why you were screaming at me to 'mate' with him?"

"He's an alpha, good hearted, powerful, determined, and a natural leader. Any cubs he sires will be immensely powerful. He will protect us when we are with cubs. You've seen him with children so you and I know that he will be a wonderful father. Also he's not sore on the eyes," she said with a wink.

"I'm not sure that is enough to make me fall for him," Yoruichi said with a huge blush.

"Liar! I see how you look at him. You want to be his but you're too focussed on that bastard to do anything but tease."

"We could die any time!"

"All the more reason to have cubs and continue our legacy. Live in the moment, if he dies would you be more ashamed that you couldn't be with him or that you didn't try to?"

Yoruichi was silent at that and hung her head. "You're right but what if I end up dying and leaving my cubs alone."

"Then they will live knowing that their mother was a great warrior, now how are you gonna get him?"

"Well, he did promise me a date so long as I don't tease him till we save Rukia, so after thats done we can make our move."

"We must be fast. As soon as he shows himself to Soul Society many females will be after him."

"Thats OK I don't mind sharing so long as I have him, maybe I can even convince my former apprentice to have some fun."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"What do ya mean?"

"What I mean, is that every alpha has his alpha dame and that will be us."

"Alpha dame?"

"Yes, it's the alpha's first mate and the one who decides on whether or not another mate is worthy of the alpha. Do you want some noble hussy that is just interested in his heritage to have him?"

"Good point, but let's save Rukia first. If things go south then your power would come in handy."

"While our future mate is training we must as well."

"Then we better get started."

**Back in the Cave 2 Hours Later**

Ichigo panted with cuts on his body from Belial's arrows. "Well done, but we're not done yet."

"Right I don't have it yet."

"What does being a quincy mean?"

Ichigo thought, "It means selfless duty. Sacrificing your human life to protect those who won't even know they have been saved."

"Then use me and call out my release!", he yelled as he vanished.

"**PROTECT THE INNOCENT, BELIAL!"**

As he was enveloped in light Yoruichi had just flashed over and was blinded. As the light faded she saw Ichigo with midnight black wings, a quincy coat that was black with red trim, his crossbow now mounted on a black and red gauntlet, and two black sashes with red crosses hanging across his chest. "Uh, Yoruichi? Have you been training too? You look a bit tired."

Yoruichi smirked, "yeah you're not the only one who's fighting tomorrow, I might as well be prepared."

"Fair enough."

"I think thats enough training for today might as well use the spring and call it a night. Don't worry, I'll stand by our agreement." Ichigo nodded and went over to the springs but Yoruichi watched him undress, drooling at his body. "Soon you will be mine."

**Next Morning**

Ichigo dodge a paw swipe and lashed out with a palm strike to his inner beast's abdomen. It had been like this for the past three hours. The tiger had outright attacked him forcing him to fight to survive. It was only after the first ten minutes that he realized that his beast was teaching him a fighting kata and he melded into it. But he also knew that there was another purpose, inside of the strikes and swipes,his beast wanted him to prove himself. To show that he was the alpha. The style he had been learning was a speed and power style, moving like a tiger and using palm strikes and kicks with powerful accuracy.

Finally, Ichigo landed a powerful roundhouse kick to the nape of the tigers neck knocking it to the ground. He pushed his foot into the nape to keep his beast from moving. "Looks like I win."

"It appears so," said his beast as he let it up, "you have proven yourself as the alpha. Now you have earned the right to use my name, use it and prove your dominance, to protect your streak, and to show that your are the mightiest. Now speak my name," he yelled as he vanished.

"**Dominate TORA KUOKEN!"**

He was enveloped in his reiatsu. His canines lengthened, his hair grew longer and more wild, his body grew another foot, his muscles bulged, his eyes became cat-like slits, and his skin gain black stripes all over it. He looked upwards and let out a roar.

Yoruichi, who was watching, licked her lips. _Oh I am so making him do it with me in that form. Now back to training so I can be in the same state. _She walked back to the area where she was training. _Soon._

As ichigo healed in the springs he thought back to what his last power was. Would Rukia and the others hate him for it? No, his friends would accept him! Any way he would cross that bridge when he got there.

He stood up and grabbed the new cut out seeing as the last one was destroyed from training with Zangetsu and Belial. He channeled hollow reiatsu into his hand and slammed it into the cut out.

When the smoke cleared the aztec hollow stood with his arms crossed. "Listen kid, it's time for the last part of your soul to be trained. You learned your resolve from Zangetsu, your compassion from Belial, and your instincts from Tora. But now it's time to embrace your anger." With that he drew a large blade from his back and attacked. "You need to channel your anger, think of all that makes you angry!"

As Ichigo parried the strike he felt all his rage come forth. His hatred for Grand Fisher, his anger at the thugs that tried to attack him and his friends, and his rage at the law of Soul Society for condemning Rukia because she saved his family.

"Let your anger help drive you. Let it give you strength."

The ferocity of Ichigo's attacks increased. He was bathed in his own wrath. But then Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, his father, and his sisters' faces flashed before his eyes and in that moment, he understood.

"Your anger is a powerful driving force. But if you let it rule you, then you lose track of what's important. You become nothing more than a hollow beast capable of only destruction and death. That's what true hollows are! But if you channel your anger properly you can become more powerful than before and can conquer your enemies."

With that Ichigo's strikes became more coordinated and powerful, but still held the same ferocity. And the fight truly began. They traded blows back and forth for hours, but finally Ichigo ran his blade through his inner hollow.

The aztec warrior grinned, "finally, you understand just how important each part of your soul's feelings are. You are ready, now it's time for my release," he said as he vanished.

"**Go Forth And Conquer CALIBAN!"**

As the hollow reiatsu enveloped him Yoruichi flashed over to see his new form. When she saw him he was wearing the same armor as his inner hollow the red stripes on the skull mask glinting in the light.

"This power is incredible. And in a day, I'll use it to save Rukia and defeat Bakaya."

**END**

tora kuoken- tiger guardian

Zangetsu- slayer moon

streak- group of tigers

**Done finally, sorry for the delay but the third chapter is finally up**

**I will reveal the identities of the next two girl in the next chapter so anyone who wants to guess this is your last chance.**

**Any way the reason for Yamamoto feeling familiar with Ichigo's power will come soon too so how many can guess that?**

**Any way I'm tired and have a headache Blackstrike94 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Blackstrike 94 here and here are some answers to your questions**

**No ichigo will not have fullbring, his inner hollow was the only product from the hollow that attacked his mother if i gave him that he would just be too powerful**

**no one correctly guessed the reason for Yamamoto finding Ichigo's power familiar even though only two guys tried.**

**no one has correctly guessed the identity of the next two girls although one of you was half correct.**

**yes soi fong will be in the harem**

**All of those will be revealed in this chapter**

**ONWARD!**

**Chapter 4 Battle of Sokyoku Hill**

In the seireitei there was a hill where a giant halbard rested. It was a place where all of the highest criminals of Soul Society met their end and was the place Rukia Kuchiki was standing. Near by was the Kido Corps to unseal the Sokyoku, the execution weapon said to have the power of hundreds of zanpakuto. Not all the captains were present. The only ones who were there were the captains of squads one, two, four, six, and eight with each of their lieutenants with the exception of Renji.

"Rukia Kuchiki," said the booming voice of Genryusai Yamamoto, "for the crime of bestowing shinigami powers to a human the Central 46 has sentenced you to death by the Sokyoku. If you have any last requests please state them now."

"I'm begging you to spare the ryoka," Rukia pleaded surprising those present, "seal their memories and powers and return them to the human world."

The aged general was silent for a moment before deciding, "very well, the humans Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado will be returned to the human world along with the quincy Uryu Ishida since his powers are gone. But as the leader of this invasion, Ichigo Kurosaki must answer for the destruction caused by it."

Rukia bowed her head thinking that she had done all she could do.

"Begin the execution!" Yamamoto shouted.

Blocks of sekkiseki stone rose from the execution platform and pulled Rukia's ankles and wrists into a crucifix position and began to hoist her to the platforms center brace over thirty feet in the air. The giant halbard that was the Sokyoku transformed into a blazing phoenix and leveled its beak at Rukia. _Goodbye _thought Rukia as she closed her eyes waiting for the flames to consume her. Suddenly she heard a clang and opened her eyes to the sight of long orange hair. There floating in front of her wearing a billowing cloak with twin blades blocking the weapon supposedly as strong as a thousand zanpakuto was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hey Rukia hope you don't mind but I have to deal with the fried chicken first."

The sokyoku reared back and prepared to strike again, but a long cable wrapped itself around its neck. Everyone's eyes followed the cable to see Captain Ukitake holding a shield that was connected to the cable. Captain Kyoryoku flash stepped over to his friend and they slid their blades into sheaths on either side of the shield. The artifact began to glow a bright light and the sokyoku screeched and evaporated into reiatsu.

"Let's get you out of here," said Ichigo. He struck the execution stand and there was an explosion of black reiatsu. When the blast cleared the center brace was gone and Rukia was being held under Ichigo's arm. "Hey Renji, took you long enough to get here."

Everyone looked to the edge of Sokyoku Hill to see Renji with unconscious guards at his feet. "Shut it, you just flew here with the cloak, I had to fight my way up here." 

"Well," said Ichigo hoisting Rukia above his head.

"Ichigo you're not-"

"He isn't going to-"

"Catch!" yelled Ichigo as he chucked Rukia at Renji.

Rukia screamed as she flew at Renji, who caught her but was knocked over. They both sat up and started shouting profanities at the cloaked warrior.

"Get her out of here," Ichigo yelled, "protect her with your life that's your job."

Renji nodded, picked up Rukia, and ran.

"Renji?" said the fat lieutenant of the second division Omaeda.

"GO!" shouted Soi Fong, "all lieutenants after them."

Omaeda and the lieutenants of squads one and four rushed after Rukia and Renji but Ichigo flashed in front of them.

"You're in the way!" shouted Omaeda.

Ichigo just stood there with his swords sheathed.

The three lieutenants unleashed their blades.

"**Crush, Gegetsuburi"**

"**Pierce, Gonryomaru"**

"**Run, Itegumo"**

Suddenly Ichigo's fist smashes through Gegetsuburi and into Omaeda's face. Ichigo whips around and hits Chojiro in the jaw with a palm strike.

_Impossible _thought Isane _he didn't even use a zanpakuto_. Suddenly Ichigo was in front of her delivering a light chop to her neck knocking her out as well. Suddenly Ichigo felt a presence coming at him and drew his blades to block a strike from Byakuya.

"I can still see your movements Bakaya."(insert eye twitch)

"Know your place boy."

As the two warriors clashed Kiyone looked at the unconscious form of her sister. "Isane, "she yelled as she ran towards her only to be knocked down by the stern captain of the stealth corps.

"Treason will not be forgiven," said Soi Fong as she prepared to finish off the third seat only to be knocked into the forest below the hill and followed by a familiar figure.

Yamamoto and his two disciples had flashed to another location along with Kyoryuku's lieutenant.

Captain Unohana gathered the wounded with the help of her zanpakuto and left for the fourth division. Now the only ones that were on the hill Ichigo and Byakuya.

"I will admit you have become stronger but I will still kill you and then carry out the execution."

"Ya know, you really have a huge stick up your ass Bakaya. I'm surprised you haven't choked on it yet. And you aren't gonna kill Rukia, I'm gonna kick your ass and force you to beg forgiveness," said Ichigo as he threw off the cloak.

"Impudent boy, **Scatter, Senbonzakura"**

The captain's blade dissolved into a thousand pink petals and surged toward Ichigo who flashed out of the way and then raised his own blades.

"**Pierce the very heavens themselves Zangetsu!"**

Ichigo's blades were replaced by the familiar cleaver and trench knife.

"Dual zanpakuto, I will admit I didn't expect this but it will not change your fate."

"Shut up and fight Bakaya."

At that the Kuchiki head sent a wave of petals at the orange haired warrior. Ichigo flash stepped out of the way and zigzagged at Byakuya who dodged the twin stabs but got a scratch on his right arm. Byakuya then sent several tendrils of petals at Ichigo who dodged but was grazed on his left side. Ichigo then flashed to Byakuya's left and delivered a roundhouse kick to his side.

"**Hado#4 Byakurai" **a bolt of white lightning came from Byakuya's finger at struck straight through his abdomen.

"**Getsuga tensho" **a large crescent of blue energy sliced through the earth and slashed Byakuya's arm.

"Was that-"

"Yep, it's one of my zanpakuto's techniques the getsuga tensho."

"Heaven Piercer, how appropriate."

**With Yamamoto**

The three captains continued to fight while also paying attention to the fight of the young ryoka. But when they saw the crescent blade cut through the hill, they stopped in their tracks.

"That technique," gasped Ukitake.

"The getsuga tensho," said a shocked Kyoryoku.

"The signature technique of Isshin's zanpakuto," said a grim Yamamoto

Ukitake had a grim look "sensei, if the boy can use that technique-"

"We must know for sure that he is Isshin's son," said the aged commander and the clash began again.

**With Ichigo **

The two warriors stared at each other. Ichigo's clothes were in tatters and he had multiple cuts littering his body and Byakuya was covered in cuts and burns.

"Use your bankai, it's the only way you can even hope to beat me."

"You talk as if you have it boy," said Byakuya _he may have gain this much power so fast but none can achieve bankai in even a decade._

"Nope something better," said Ichigo as he took his mothers cross from his neck and holding it up.

_A quincy cross?_

"**Protect the Innocent, Belial"**

The black wings sprouted from his back, sashes materialized over his now repaired shirt, and the obsidian bow appeared on his right arm.

_What is this? That was definitely a quincy cross, but why is his bow black and why has he sprouted wings?_

"I can see you're surprised. Let's just say I'm complicated and leave it at that," said Ichigo as he leveled his crossbow at Byakuya and fired.

Byakuya dodged to the side, "your aim is poor," he said condescendingly. His smirk disappeared when he saw Ichigo gain one. Suddenly his instincts warned him of something coming from behind right when Ichigo fired a volley at him. He dodged to the right but felt several projectiles grazing his front and back with one cut into his right shoulder.

"I know you're surprised so I'll explain the arrow I first fired wasn't meant to hit you. It was a back blast arrow that goes thirty meters then explodes sending a volley of smaller arrows back the direction it came. I also know several other quincy techniques," Ichigo said mimicking Byakuya's tone.

Byakuya glared and summoned his blade to his side and pointed it downward.

"**Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."**

Byakuya dropped the sword and it phased through the ground like it was made of water. Suddenly, both men were enveloped in darkness as two rows of giant blades rose from the ground and separated into thousands of blades. As the wave of petal blades bore down on him Ichigo fired a large arrow which exploded and slowed down the deadly wave for him to flash away, only to be hit by a tendril. Ichigo was knocked across the ground with a torn up torso.

"Now do you see boy?" Byakuya asked, "you can never hope to match me much less save Rukia."

"You really love the sound of your own voice don't you Bakaya." Ichigo took a stance and began to release a large amount of reiatsu. "But I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, so to speak."

"**Dominate Tora Kuoken"**

Ichigo's muscles bulged, he grew the extra foot, his hair became longer and more wild, his eyes became cat-like, and the stripes appeared on his skin. Ichigo smirked at Byakuya's stunned face and let loose a roar.

**With Yamamoto**

"So he is Isshin's son," said the aged commander.

Captain Ukitake was confused, "sensei, what is that and how does it prove the boy is Isshin's son?"

"The power that young man has just released is the power of his inner animal. It's a power that all beings have a potential to achieve. However during the last five hundred years none have gain one."

"How do you know this?" asked the pink wearing captain.

"After the war with Yhwach and his quincys, the Soul King awoke my own inner animal which I spent the next two hundred years mastering. I was ordered to keep this power secret to avoid any catastrophes but now it has come to light."

"So why does this boy having that power prove he is our old friend's son?" asked Jushiro.

"It is not the fact he has that power. It is the animal he wields that gives it away. There are countless spirits that can exist but the tiger spirit is unique to one bloodline, the bloodline Isshin belonged to despite not awakening his own inner animal."

"Whose bloodline is that?" asked a now uneasy Kyoryoku.

"The Soul King's."

…..

…..

"**What?!"**

"Isshin was the grandson of the Soul King, but he forfeited his right to the throne to do what he could to help Soul Society. He was put under my personal tutelage and became one of my three apprentices along with both of you. Renouncing his own claim however did not renounce the claim of any of his children and Isshin was the only descendant at the time."

Kyoryoku was more pale than a hollow's mask "so that boy-"

"Is the great grandson of the Soul King and first in line to become the next one."

Ukitake hesitantly asked, "should we-"

"No, if we revealed his heritage there are many who would be after him to either control or kill him. Let us continue this spar so not to arouse suspicion and intervene if Kuchiki is about to kill him saying we want answers from him."

"And thats why you are the general," said a now recovered Shunsui.

**Back with Ichigo**

Byakuya couldn't believe his eyes. _First quincy powers and now this? What is this boy?_

Ichigo suddenly lunged forward faster than ever and Byakuya barely blocked the slash of his blades in time.

_His strength and speed have increased exponentially. I must use all of my blade ability to win this!_

Byakuya began to make his blades form a whirlwind around him and sent several tendrils at Ichigo from multiple directions. Just as Ichigo flashed to a new location Byakuya was there pointing a finger at Ichigo's right shoulder.

"**Hado #4 Byakurai"**

A bolt of white lightning pierced straight through Ichigo's shoulder causing him to let loose a yell of pain. Ichigo then retaliated with a getsuga tensho that burned Byakuya's right elbow.

"Looks like I should pull out all the stops," said Ichigo. He flashed around Byakuya throwing getsuga after arrow. Byakuya tried to use his bankai to block but received multiple burns and cuts from Ichigo's onslaught. Ichigo however received several gashes from Byakuya's defence. "That was a nice trick you did on my shoulder, I might as well try to."

"**Hado #4 Byakurai"**

A lightning bolt even larger than Byakuya's tore into Byakuya's side.

"Enough!" yelled the Kuchiki head, "I will show you the true power of my bankai and kill you in the next blow!"

"**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Senkei!"**

The two combatants were once again plunged into darkness, only this time they were surrounded by thousands of regular looking katanas. But Ichigo could practically feel the power of the blades. "This is my bankai's most powerful form," said a once again stoic Byakuya, "it compresses each of those blades you saw during the release to the size of a regular blade, increasing destructive power exponentially. Now see its ultimate attack."

"**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Senkei, Hakuteiken!"**

The thousands of blades came together to form a single pure white blade. Byakuya's aura took the form of white wings and a ring around him.

"Heh, I may not have anything as fancy as that, so a getsuga tensho will have to do,"said Ichigo as his aura took the form of a tiger.

The two combatants charged and a tremendous explosion was heard through Soul Society.

When the dust cleared, Byakuya's sword was broken. "I wanted to make it so she wouldn't die but I promised on my parents grave that I would follow the law to a tee."

Ichigo sighed, "yeah but at the end of the day, what is the law for?"

Byakuya was speechless at that. _The law is meant to protect the people but in this boy's eyes it doesn't. I see, his enemy wasn't me, it was the law. _He began to walk away, "you have broken my blade and proved your point, I will no longer pursue Rukia's execution."

Suddenly everyone in Soul Society heard the voice of the forth division lieutenant, "attention all available shinigami Captain Aizen is alive. He has betrayed Soul Society along with captains Tousan and Ichimaru and has murdered the Central 46 to stage the execution."

Suddenly Aizen appeared with his lackeys wearing an arrogant smirk. Ichigo saw that the dark skinned captain had thrown Renji across the ground and was holding, "Rukia!"

"Captain Aizen, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Byakuya.

Tousan tossed Rukia to Aizen who caught her by the front of her shirt and held her up. "Do you know why I did all this?" he asked. "I did this because one hundred years ago Kisuke Urahara created an object that could bridge the gap between shinigami and hollows. I wanted this object and framed him for a terrible act so that I could steal the item after he was killed. But that damnable Yoruichi rescued him and they escaped to the human world. When Miss Kuchiki here went to the human world he had finally found a way to destroy the item so he placed it in the gigai that he gave her so when she used it the item fused with her soul. Through this process she would eventually be left without any power as it would be used to slowly break the item apart. So I engineered this great game to disintegrate Rukia's soul and retrieve them item without arousing suspicion. However it seems I will have to resort to plan B."

He hoisted Rukia up and wooden spikes grew from the ground as he plunged his hand into Rukia's chest and retracted it revealing an octagonal jewel in his palm as Rukia's chest instantly closed up. "So this is it, the Hogyoku. Well Miss Kuchiki has no further use, Gin"he said as he tossed her aside and Gin extended his blade to pierce her but Byakuya saved her and took the stab to his shoulder.

"Brother! Why did you do that?" screamed Rukia.

"Rukia do you know why I adopted you into the clan?"

"I was told because that I bore a resemblance to your deceased wife."

"She was your sister," said Byakuya shocking Rukia, "she begged me to find and protect you and this whole time I was conflicted with my promise to her and my promise to my parents."

"As touching as this scene is, I should take my leave now," said a smug Aizen.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Ichigo trying to slash Aizen despite his wounds from Byakuya.

Aizen blocked the slash with his bare hand and delivered a large slash to Ichigo's midsection causing him to fly back.

Just then Yoruichi and Soi Fong appeared with their blades at Aizen's throat and Rangiku Matsumoto appeared with her blade at Gin's neck.

"Hey little sister hows it going," said a smiling Gin.

"Rukia!" yelled a worried Orihime as she and the other ryoka arrived. She rushed to her friend's side.

Then all of the other Captains showed up. "You will not escape," said an angry Yamamoto.

"Oh will I?" Aizen asked with a smirk.

"Soi Fong, move!" yelled Yoruichi and all those with their blade at a traitor's neck jumped back to avoid a pillar of yellow light that descended from a garganta that had just appeared with five menos inside.

Yamamoto sheathed his blade, "there is nothing that can break that barrier."

Just then the menos each charged a red orb in their mouths and fired them at the same targets, Rukia, Orihime, and Isane who had gone to their side to heal Rukia.

The three girls couldn't bring themselves to move as the five orbs of death merged into one and surged towards its target. Suddenly a figure flashed in front of them and crossed his blades. "Ichigo!" screamed Orihime as the quintuple cero exploded against the young man.

When the smoke cleared Ichigo was barely standing with his armor destroyed and burns all over his body. Yoruichi flashed to him and held him up. Aizen smirked, "I will admit you are surprising, being able to still stand after taking that cero and with the injuries from Kuchiki to boot. It matters not, farewell shinigami." And with that the garganta closed.

"We need to treat the wounded," said Captain Unohana. Isane and Orihime nodded and began to treat Ichigo as the captain of the fourth treated Byakuya and Renji.

_Why did he do that? _thought Isane. She saw Ichigo replaced with the warrior in her dreams and blushed. _What am I thinking he just a little while ago knocked me out. But he is very handsome._

Yoruichi smirked as she saw the look Isane was giving her man. _You sure are popular Ichigo._

**Done**

**I apologize for the wait, I had writers block and a lot of things came up in my life.**

**So the next two girls are Orihime and Isane the two shy healers.**

**Yamamoto's reason is revealed, the Soul King showed him that power once and he never forgot it. **

**Also I'll be asking who you all think is next for the harem until I decide Ichigo has enough girls**

**Congrats to MN for at least correctly guessing Isane**

**A new chapter will be in before the new year so R&amp;R **

**Blackstrike 94 Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Blackstrike94 here and I wanna wish you a merry Christmas and a great new chapter.**

**On with the drama.**

**Chapter 5 Recovery and Alpha Dame**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see a white hospital room. He groaned and sat up looking around. Just then the door opened and in walked Rukia, Orihime, Yoruichi, and Isane. "Hey guys you doing alright?"

"Yes, everyones doing fine Kurosaki-san," said the silver-haired lieutenant with a slight blush, "which is more than I can say for you, I'm here to change your bandages and check your injuries progress."

"So how's Byakuya with you now Rukia?" asked the wounded warrior.

"He's warmed up considerable and is willing to talk about Hisana with me," replied Rukia with a smile and a slight blush at Ichigo's new physique.

"So I'm sure you all wanna know about the powers I used."

"Actually Kurosaki-kun Yoruichi filled us in on everything," said a heavily blushing Orihime as she looked at how muscular his body became.

Isane got done replacing the bandages and now had a blush that put strawberries to shame. "Well you have healed at an astounding rate, most likely due to your hollow powers."

Ichigo gained a sceptic look, "you don't mind me having hollow powers?"

Isane looked sheepish, "well at first Captain Soi Fong wanted to get rid of you for it saying the Central46 outlawed hollow powers. But the head captain said that since the Central46 were all dead and we were in a state of martial law he had the power to rewrite laws. So he rewrote the law stating all those who have hollow powers must have control over that power Kurosaki-san"

"Please just call me Ichigo, honorifics make me feel old and the old man did that?" asked Ichigo earning a slight thump on the back of the head from Rukia.

"Show some respect to the head captain!"

"Well Ichigo you can get up and walk around but I would advise against any strenuous activity," said a still blushing Isane.

"Thanks but I think I'll take a little nap first."

"Ok, we'll give you some privacy then," said a blushing Rukia.

As the girls began to leave, Yoruichi leaned down to his ear, "don't think I forgot about our deal, you owe me a date before you go back home," she said. Then she went out the door purposefully swaying her hips to entice him.

**A few hour later **

Ichigo awoke to the sound of screaming. He got up and walked out the door. He followed the source of the screaming to one of the operating rooms and went in. Inside he saw three men being treated for various injuries. He looked at the one on the left and saw the medic setting a broken bone incorrectly. "You're doing it wrong," he said surprising the medic, "if you set his bone like that it will heal crooked."

The third seat of the division looked at his colleague's work and realized the youth was right. "He's right, pay closer attention to your work before you end up crippling someone," he said, "thanks for that Kurosaki-san, the names Yasochika Iemura by the way and where did you learn that?" he asked.

"I grew up in a clinic and my father had me help him with more serious cases when I was younger and eventually I was able to run the place when he wasn't there."

"Well we're a bit short-handed at the moment so would you mind lending a hand?"

"Sure."

**Three Hours Later (around noon)**

Captain Unohana was stunned. She was up late dealing with a few members of squad eleven then she was woken up early for a captains meeting that lasted till noon. And now that she and Isane were back in her division she expected to she multiple cases to treat. But when she arrived she saw all the patients had been properly treated and the whole squad organized in the mess hall.

Yoruichi, Orihime, and Rukia arrived and were equally stunned.

"Captain Unohana, how was the meeting?" asked the unusually cheerful third seat.

"Very nice but may I ask how all of the cases from the eleventh are treated and you all are in here?" she asked. Yoruichi and the other girls were as curious as the serine captain, having come to check on Ichigo.

"Well Captain Ichigo-san saw one of our members operating incorrectly and corrected him then helped with other cases." To say that the women were surprised was an understatement.

"I didn't know that Ichigo-san had medical knowledge," said a surprised Isane.

"He said he grew up in a clinic and learned from his father," said Yasochika, "and for why we're here Ichigo-san took over the kitchen staff and we're waiting for lunch."

Just then screens to the kitchen opened and Ichigo in a black apron said, "lunch time, everyone line up by tables to get your food."

Everyone including the recently arrived women lined up and began to fill their plates with an assortment of chicken parmesan, mashed potatoes with gravy, baked beans, and fruit. After the first bite was taken shouts of joy and praise sounded inside the mess hall.

"Delicious!"

"I think my taste buds went to heaven."

"Ichigo how did you make this so good?" asked Rukia as she enjoyed the taste of the chicken.

Ichigo walked by carrying a plate of food, "my mother taught me how to cook and I was the one who ended up teaching Yuzu. Actually I think it's a good thing I did because my dad burns even water."

"Who's the plate for Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo pointed to the end of one table and the women saw a little girl with a bandaged ankle with a woman from the seventh division sitting next to her. "Her mother brought her in with a broken ankle and they stayed for lunch," he said as he walked over and gave the plate to the girl, "here ya go, be sure to enjoy it."

"Thanks oni-san," said the cheerful little girl.

Ichigo gave one of his bright rare smiles, "you're welcome, just don't eat too fast and make yourself sick."

"Ok oni-san but I won't make any promise," the girl replied.

Yasochika smiled, "when she was brought in she was screaming like there was no tomorrow, but he was able to calm her down just like that," he said snapping his fingers.

Yoruichi and the other women smiled.

_He's going to be a great father to our babies _thought Yoruichi.

_Ichigo-kun you're just so kind even though you try to put up a scowl _thought a blushing Orihime.

_He's just so perfect, I just need to find a way for onii-sama to accept him _thought a smiling Rukia.

_He's strong, handsome, protective, selfless, kind, can cook, and great with kids, He's like the dreamboy of every girl! _thought a red Isane.

_If only I was younger _though a certain captain.

**Shiba Residence**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, it's high time I faced them," replied a determined Rukia.

As they walked to the house Kukaku came out to see them.

Rukia came forth with a bowed head, "I'm-"

"I know who you are and why you're here," said Kukaku cutting Rukia off. "And I read the whole report on the incident so I don't blame you for Kaien's death."

"Even so I'm sorry, I'm so so so so-"

WHAM!

Rukia suddenly had a huge bump on her head. "Enough already!" yelled an irritated Kukaku, "I already said I don't blame you so stop apologizing already!"

Ichigo chuckled, "well there you go, you're forgiven and finally we can have some peace and quiet."

"How about you guys stay for dinner?" offered a smirking Kukaku.

"Sorry but I promised Yoruichi a date," said Ichigo.

"A date?" asked Rukia in a slightly worried voice.

"Yeah, she and I made a deal that if she wouldn't tease me during the three days of training I would take her on a date after the battle," he said.

"I don't mind having it tomorrow Ichigo," said a voice as two dark-skinned arms wrapped around his neck.

"So you're staying for dinner as well Yoruichi," said an amused Kukaku, "by the way if you need anything just ask."

_I should do something to thank her for everything she's done _thought Ichigo.

"You guys go on ahead, me and Rukia have to have a talk," said the former stealth corps commander.

As the others went inside Rukia turned to Yoruichi, "I guess he's your's now," she said with teary eyes.

"I'll share," said Yoruichi.

"What?" asked a confused Rukia.

"So long as you accept that I'm his first then I'll let you be with him as well."

Rukia threw her arms around Yoruichi's neck, "thank you thank you thank you!" she screamed.

Rukia let go and the two went inside the house

**Next Day**

Ichigo groaned. He assumed Yoruichi had wanted to have their date the next morning, but she just told him meet her in the training cave after noon.

As he entered the cave he saw Yoruichi standing there with a smirk. "So why are we having a date here?" he asked.

"Simple I want to have a game of hakuda tag."

"Hakuda tag?"

"Basically it's like regular tag but to tag someone you have to land a blow and blocked ones don't count. Also flash step is allowed."

"Ok, I did promise you and this will be good training."

"Yay," said Yoruichi as she flashed in front of him delivering a punch to his chest, "you're it."

Ichigo growled and it was on. They chased after each other Ichigo being able to tag Yoruichi only three times and Yoruichi tagged him when he was it just to rile him up. But in every strike, block, and counter Ichigo could feel her emotions. He felt determination, playfulness, excitement, and oddly enough want.

_You aren't very bright are ya kid_

_Tora Kuoken?_

_She wants you dumb ass. Can't you smell it? _

Ichigo sniffed the air and oddly enough picked up a very strange smell that was alluring. (his senses are enhanced by his bond with his inner animal)

_Thats the pheromone a female releases when she is interested in a mate and the only male around here is you._

This was a total surprise to Ichigo. So much that he was unable to avoid another fake tag from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smirked and said, "that's enough, I win, you might as well go get healed and cleaned up in the spring," she then flashed off.

Ichigo went over to the spring and took off his clothes. He slowly lowered himself into the water and sighed, this was great. He thought about what Tora said to him about Yoruichi. She saved him after his fight with Kenpachi, got the blank swords for him, helped him train in flash step and hakuda on his third day of training. Maybe that teasing wasn't teasing. Just then he caught a scent near the spring. "Yoruichi, I can smell you there come out."

Yoruichi appeared on the opposite side of the spring naked as the day she was born. Ichigo could smell a very sweet scent coming from her.

_Cub she's aroused and in heat, take her now!_

_Aww screw it _though Ichigo as he stood up.

"Well Ichigo," Yoruichi began, "never knew you to willingly expose yourself, how forwa-"

Yoruichi was cut off by Ichigo's lips on her own. She widened her eyes as a surge of instinct washed over her. As Ichigo leaned back she was looking at him with pure joy. "Well you sure knew what I wanted."

"Why me?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't even need to answer that, if I tried to list all the reasons I would starve to death before I got halfway through. Now come give me another kiss."

Yoruichi grabbed his head and pulled his lips down to hers. She sent her tongue into his mouth to explore and it was met with his own. Their tongues battle for a few minutes before Ichigo's won out and explored every inch of Yoruichi's mouth as she moaned into the kiss. Eventually they broke apart and looked into each others eyes.

Even though he only knew her for a few days, Ichigo felt a deep connection with the woman in front of him. She had done so much for him and for some reason fell in love with him, he was feeling love for her too. He could smell her arousal and knew she could smell his.

**Lemon Scene Skip if you don't wanna read**

Yoruichi kneeled down in the water and grabbed his semi-erect shaft. "Let's get started," she said as she stroked his hardening pole. Ichigo moaned at the feeling of Yoruichi's stroking. "You like that? Well it's about to get a whole lot better." Yoruichi began to lick his member up and down. Ichigo began to moan even louder as she did that. "Looks like you're at full mast, might as well reward you for the wait." With that Yoruichi wrapped her lips around his shaft and started sucking.

Ichigo could barely take it and put his hand on the back of Yoruichi's head and pushed it up and down on his member. After with what felt like hours, Ichigo came, releasing his seed into Yoruichi's mouth who drank it all not letting and escape her mouth.

"So tasty," she moaned. She then stood up and pushed Ichigo onto his back on the edge of the spring, "now it's time for you to return the favor."

Ichigo reached up and spread her folds. He could smell the sweet scent of her arousal. He slowly ran a finger along her folds and she shivered suppressing a moan. He continued to rub her folds faster and faster causing her to throw her head back and moan.

"Yes Ichigo, just like that baby!"

Ichigo leaned up and took a slow long lick of her heat.

"I can't take much more!" screamed Yoruichi as she leaned forward and enveloped Ichigo's length in her cleavage. "I'll return the favor," she said as she began to rub his dick in her cleavage and suck the head.

Ichigo moaned into Yoruichi's pussy causing her to moan around his member. He began to swirl his tongue inside of her and nip her bud. This caused her to speed up her rubbing and sucking and she began to twirl her tongue around his length.

As they felt their release approaching, Yoruichi took in his whole length down to the base and Ichigo clamped his mouth over her vagina.

They both released into each other's mouths and drank every last drop of their partner's juices.

"Enough foreplay, I want you now," said Yoruichi. She then stood up and released a large amount of reiatsu,

"**Stalk, Pansa Joo!"**

Yoruichi's violet hair and chocolate skin turned ebony. Her hair became a mane and her eyes became cat slits. Her muscles expanded and she gained some height. And there she was, standing in her shikai equivalent of her inner animal.

"Beautiful," said and amazed Ichigo, "you are just simply gorgeous Yoruichi." He then he released his own animal form.

"**Dominate, Tora Kuoken!"**

Ichigo's hair grew into a mane and his eyes became slits. His muscles bulged and he grew to his new height so that Yoruichi only came to his shoulder. Finally he gained the stripes and let out a growl.

Yoruichi slid into the water and laid against the bank with her legs spread, "come and claim me my mate."

Ichigo growled as he placed himself over her. His length was hovering just above her heat. He looked into her eyes and she nodded. He slammed into her, breaking through her barrier and taking her virginity as he lost his own.

Yoruichi screamed in pain. He had taken her virginity but had lost his own to her in the process. They had fully given themselves to each other.

"Ichigo, it's okay you can start moving."

Ichigo began to thrust and both of the lovers moaned. '

"Faster Ichigo, fuck me faster and harder," said Yoruichi.

The pace and power of Ichigo's thrusts increased and the sound of slapping flesh could be heard. Yoruichi pulled Ichigo's head down and captured his lips in a kiss. Ichigo reached down and began to fondle his partners breasts causing her to moan and clench her vaginal muscles around him tighter. Suddenly Ichigo felt release coming, "Yoruichi I'm gonna cum!" he said as he tried to pull out. But Yoruichi wrapped her legs around his back.

"No Ichigo," she screamed, "inside, I want it inside, please, give me your cubs!"

Ichigo suddenly felt a primal instinct rise up within him. An instinct to sow his seed and sire the next generation. He began to thrust even harder and unconsciously channeled reiatsu into his fangs as Yoruichi did the same.

"ICHIGO!"

"YORUICHI!"

Then two lovers came, Ichigo's seed shooting deep into Yoruichi's womb. They clasped their mouths down on the right side of each other's necks and the bond between mates was formed. On Ichigo's neck appeared a black panther with lightning dancing around it. On Yoruichi's neck appeared a tiger with a black crescent moon behind it.

They released each other's necks and Yoruichi stared at Ichigo with pure love and joy. "Thank you Ichigo, thank you, I love you so much."

"I love you too Yoruichi, so when will we know if you're pregnant or not?"

"Well, I'll see Unohana in a couple weeks, but then again, there is no guarantee that I am pregnant. We might wanna make sure," she said with a lustful smirk.

Ichigo gain a feral grin, "might as well," and the couple continued to make love.

**Done**

**translations: **

**Pansa Joo- panther queen**

**Tora Kuoken-tiger emperor **

**onii-san- big brother**

**san- respectable suffix**

**kun- affectionate suffix for a male**

**chan-affectionate suffix for a female**

**sama-respectable suffix for a lord or higher ranking person**

**I'm finally done with this chapter **

**I would really appreciate it if you guys would check out my new story Son of the Revolutionary.**

**Also, to anyone who wants to know, yes the bount and Senna arcs will start soon.**

**The other girls will make their moves soon too **

**And can anyone guess how Ichigo will thank Kukaku?**

**Well, thats it**

**Please read and review**

**Blackstrike 94 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I have made a commitment that when I start a new story I will get in 3 chapters before working on anything else.**

**Well, three chapters of my fic son of the revolutionary are done so I'm gonna do some work on this story.**

**I am ready to continue.**

**Chapter 6 Girl's Night and Preparing to go Home**

It was the day after Yoruichi and Ichigo's night together and now Yoruichi listened as Lieutenant Kusajishi was explaining her latest crackpot scheme. Something about filling the first division barracks with chocolate syrup bombs to try and get General Yamamoto to smile.

"I do believe such a plan would put us all on probation for years Lieutenant Kusajishi," said Ise Nanao the lieutenant of the eighth division.

"But I wanna see jiji smile!" Yachiru winned, flailing her arms around.

"If anything, it would make the Captain Commander furious," said Rukia bluntly.

"You're big meanies Nana and Wukia!" Yachiru wailed.

"It's okay Yachiru-chan," said Orihime who was made into a member just this meeting, "I'm sure we can do something else just as fun."

"Thank you Hime-chan," said Yachiru.

"Oh I know!" said the lieutenant of the tenth, "how about we have a girl's night before all the ryoka leave for the world of the living."

"Yeah, we can all bring a different dish and make it a potluck as well," cheered Orihime.

"Yes, your food is so yummy!" squealed Rangiku.

"Oh! And maybe Wukia can convince Bya-kun to let us use part of the manor," said Yachiru.

Rukia, Soi fong, and Nanao were about to open their mouths to object before the others cut them off.

"That sounds wonderful," said Unohana.

"It does sound nice," said Isane and Kiyone in unison.

"I have been wanting to experience this but will father let me?" asked Nemu.

"Don't worry, I'll help you convince him," said Unohana with a smile.

"Girl's night, girl's night, girl's night," chanted the three energetic ones.

Nanao hung her head in defeat, "well, with everyone else on board I think we're out voted."

"Can you help me convince Nii-sama to let us do it?" Rukia asked Unohana.

"I would be glad to," she replied.

"Maybe we can spent some time at the hotsprings before dinner, I'll even invite Kukaku," suggested Yoruichi.

"Yeah it'll be fun," said Rangiku remembering the spicy food of the Shiba clan with a watering mouth.

"Fine then we can start making plans for tonight," said Nanao.

**Shiba House**

Ichigo stood in front of the two large bodyguards who asked what he was doing.

"Could you give this to Kukaku?" he asked handing them a small box.

"What for?" asked the two large men at once.

"Just a thank you for helping me and my friends," replied Ichigo as he flash stepped away.

The two men then shrugged and brought the gift to Kukaku. "Kukaku-sama, Ichigo-san just dropped this off as a thank you for the help," they said in unison as they handed it to her.

"Heh, the man doesn't need to thank me, but I wonder what he got," said the fireworks mistress. She opened the box expecting the classic flowers or chocolates, only to find a syringe with a note.

**At the Front Door**

The two bodyguards had just come out of the door only to see Yoruichi standing there with a smile.

"Master Yoruichi, what a pleasant surprise. We assume you're here to see Kukaku?"

"Yes, I came here to in-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

That scream was undoubtedly Kukaku. Yoruichi and the twins sprinted through the house only to find Kukaku laying on the floor.

"Kukaku! What happened?" yelled Yoruichi as she picked her friend up. Just then she noticed something, Kukaku now had both her arms!

"Where is Ichigo?" yelled Kukaku.

"Ichigo did this? How?" asked Yoruichi.

"Sis! What happened?" yelled Ganju as he ran into the room, only to do a fish impression with the twins when he saw his sister's restored arm.

Just then everyone felt two heavy reiatsu sources in the direction of the eleventh squad barracks.

"Never mind," said Kukaku as she picked up the small box on the floor and shoved it into Yoruichi's hand's, "read the note." And with that she flash stepped away.

Yoruichi looked into the box to see an empty syringe and a note. She picked up the note and read.

_Hey Kukaku, I'm not one for the mushy stuff so I'll just say it. Thanks for your help in getting me and my friends into the seireitei. The syringe in the box was made by Mayuri, you don't know what I had to do to have him make this without anything extra. It'll restore your arm, just inject it into the stump. Well thanks again._

_p.s. Just a warning, it's gonna hurt._

_Ichigo._

Yoruichi put down the note and flashed after Kukaku, leaving three stunned males in the room.

**Squad Eleven Barracks**

One figure lay on the ground looking like he went through a meat grinder, and the other standing wasn't much better.

"Looks like I win this time Kenpachi," Ichigo said weakly.

"I will beat you next time Ichigo," Kenpachi said shakily.

"Keep dreaming," coughed out Ichigo.

Just then Unohana flashed into the destroyed training grounds with a stern expression. "If you two insist on fighting perhaps doing it on Sokyoku Hill rather than the barracks," she said with a smile that said 'obey or suffer.'

"Sure," coughed out Ichigo and Kenpachi.

Unohana then set about healing the two warriors, but as she healed Zaraki, she noticed something. _More of the chains on his power are broken, you better not steal my purpose Kurosaki, _she thought.

Once Ichigo was fully healed he made to leave but heard a woman yelling his name. He turned around to a sight that nearly made him piss himself. Kukaku Shiba was lunging at him with her arms extended and fire in her eyes.

SMASH 

Kukaku tackled Ichigo and then sat on his chest with a devilish smirk as she stared down at her prey. "'It's gonna hurt' is a bit of an understatement don't ya think," she said.

"At least I gave you a warning," Ichigo said nervously.

"Miss Shiba how did you get back your arm," asked a surprised Unohana.

Kukaku looked at the Captain of the fourth and smirked some more, "this idiot made a deal with Mayuri for an injection that would restore my arm Retsu." She then leaned down towards Ichigo's face, "and in my opinion, I owe you now." She then grabbed Ichigo's head and mashed her lips into his, only to be pulled off by an annoyed Yoruichi, "what the hell Yoruichi?" she yelled.

"No, what the hell are you doing with my man?!" Yoruichi screamed back, surprising everyone.

"Your man?!" yelled Kukaku with a glare, "since when?"

"Since we put our marks on each other," said Yoruichi, showing her own mark on the nape of her neck and pulling open Ichigo's shirt to show his, "I am his alpha dame. I decide who else can be with him."

"What? When were you gonna tell this to me?" Ichigo yelled.

"Very soon, I just forgot last night," she replied, "we can talk about this later, right now I wanted to ask Kukaku-"

"Ask me what?" asked Kukaku with a slight glare still on her features.

"I wanna ask you if you wanted to go to a girl's night that the SWA is throwing tonight."

"Well I'll just let you two talk," said Ichigo as he flashed away.

"Sure I'll come, but we are talking about Ichigo," Kukaku said with a glare.

"Fine. Oh, and also remember to bring some food to the Kuchiki compound tonight."

"Will do see ya then."

**Hot Springs that Night **

"Ah this feels good," said Orihime as she leaned back into the hot springs. The SWA were the only ones in the women's section of the hot springs. Yachiru was missing, supposedly back at the Kuchiki compound 'making the final preparations', but each of the women knew that she was just annoying Byakuya.

"So Kukaku how did you get your arm back?" asked Rangiku curiously as each woman was wanting to know besides those that already did.

"I believe I can answer that question," said the ever stoic Nemu with a slight admiration in her voice. "Kurosaki-san stopped by my father's division this morning and asked him for an injection to restore Miss Shiba's arm."

"Ichigo said something about doing something for Mayuri in return," said Yoruichi with a pondering expression, "what was it?"

"Kurosaki-san simply allowed Mayuri-sama to experiment on the flexibility of his reiatsu," replied Nemu.

"Did it hurt?" asked a concerned Rukia, Orihime, and Kukaku.

"Only a few electrical shocks occasionally," said Nemu, "but that he would do that just to thank Kukaku-san leaves me with a strange feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" asked a worried Orihime.

"I believe it to be a form of admiration, but I am not sure," replied Nemu with a confused frown.

"Oh, is Nemu-chan developing a crush?~" teased Rangiku with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was made not to feel such emotions," said Nemu, but she had a slight doubt in her voice and had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well this doesn't surprise me none," laughed Yoruichi moving her hair to the side to show the tiger with the moon on the nape of her neck, "it's hard not to fall for that idiot."

Each woman looked at the mark curiously, "you said that you and Ichigo marked each other but what does that mean?" asked Kukaku.

Every woman in the hot spring was listening intently. "Last night me and Ichigo had sex in our first release animal transformations."

"WHAT?!" screamed every woman in the hot springs.

"Yep and these marks are basically mating marks that show we belong to each other," said Yoruichi.

"How do they work?" asked a curious Nemu.

"Basically we gathered reiatsu into our mouths and bit down on the nape of each other's neck," explained the purple haired beauty. She then looked to see Orihime close to tears. "And if any of you ladies are interested, I'll be willing to share."

The women were silent, shocked at what Yoruichi said. "Then why didn't you let me kiss him?" asked Kukaku.

"Because even though I'll share you still have to have my okay, I already figured out a minimal requirement," replied the purple haired woman.

"Requirement?" asked a nervous Orihime.

"Yes, anyone who wants a piece of my man must have achieved their first animal release," said Yoruichi matter of factly.

"Sounds like a lot of work just for a man," said Rangiku.

"I disagree," said Rukia, to which Kukaku, Orihime, and Isane nodded.

"Why? He can't be that good of a catch," said a confused Rangiku.

"He's loyal, selfless, and strong," said Rukia.

"He can cook and is good with kids," said Orihime.

"He's also protective and a medic," said Isane.

"Plus, he's a god in the sac," said Yoruichi, "and if you don't believe me he's next door in the male section," she said pointing towards the board wall that separated the two baths.

Rangiku had a dreamy look in her eyes while Soi fong got up and went over to the wall. _That man, how dare he defile Yoruichi-sama! What does she even see in him? _she thought as she peeked through a hole, only to be blown back into the water by a massive nosebleed.

"Soi fong, what happened?" yelled Isane.

"Ichigo, god, body, hhmm," moaned the normally stern stealth captain.

Over on the male side, Ichigo was conversing with Tora Kuoken.

**Mindscape**

"So what's this about alpha dame business and such," Ichigo asked the large tiger.

"It's quite simple Ichigo," replied Tora, "that woman you mated with last night was only the first of many. Usually one who has awoken their spirit will only take one mate per lifetime but an alpha like yourself can take multiple mates."

"And why would I do that?" asked Ichigo, "Yoruichi obviously doesn't want to share and it's illegal."

"Oh stop being a pansy already," yelled Caliban, "besides in Soul Society polygamy is legal!"

"And your dame was merely angry at the fact that the Shiba woman tried to claim you without permission, she probably has a requirement for anyone that wants to pursue you."

Ichigo was silent about that.

"Besides," said Zangetsu, "you obviously have feelings for Rukia and Orihime."

"Not to mention that fiery chick back home," added Caliban cheekily.

Ichigo blushed at this, "even so I don't think-"

"Oh for the love of all things holy!" yelled Caliban, "you know you want them and the're obviously in head over heels in love with you. Just let them prove themselves to your dame and show them some love."

"Even if you don't," said Belial with a slight smirk, "A woman gets what she wants eventually. Whether you make a move or not, they will get you eventually."

**Women's bath**

"Told you so," said a smug Yoruichi as Soi Fong regained consciousness.

"If it's not too much trouble Yoruichi," said Rukia, "can I have some tips for awakening my inner beast?"

"Just meditate and focus inward to enter your inner world then look for it, granted it might take some time but you'll find it," replied Yoruichi.

"Thanks," said Rukia.

"Well I think we should head back to the manor or Yachiru will eat all the sweets," said Rangiku.

"I really need to put that child on a healthier diet," sighed Unohana.

Just then two splashes drenched the women and they saw Kiyone and Isane floating on top of the water with dazed expressions of their faces and slight trickles of blood coming from their noses.

"Told you so," said Yoruichi with another smug expression.

"Oh for the love of- is he even that good?" asked Nanao as each woman took a peek. Needless to say the manger had to close the place to philter the blood out of the water.

**Next Day **

Ichigo was headed for the senkaimon gate to head home. All of his friends were waiting there and would say goodbye before he and the others returned home.

When he arrived he saw that all of his friends were there. Everyone present included Yoruichi (in her human form), Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Unohana, Isane, Ukitake, Kiyone, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Kyoraku, Nanao, Kukaku, and Yamamoto.

"Ichigo I would like to give you this," said Ukitake who handed him a wooden pentagon badge with a skull mark in the center.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"It's a substitute shinigami badge, it will allow you to operate as the shinigami of your hometown and act as your badge of office. Just hold it to your chest and your soul will be separated from your body. It will also suppress your reiatsu in your human form to keep it from affecting humans and act as a tracking device in case of emergency," Ukitake finished. _I just hope it helps you _he thought.

"Be that as it may this is a very rarely used position, so many shinigami will be unaware of your rank for a time," said Yamamoto seriously, "OPEN THE SENKAIMON!" he bellowed.

At that the Kido Corps activated the gate and Ichigo and his friends ran through with Yoruichi leading the way.

_Good luck, your highness _though a grim Yamamoto.

**Done! **

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I've been having a bit of writers block and haven't had much time to work on this.**

**Bount arc is on it's way so don't go anywhere **

**Also Nemu has just admiration at present**

**I would also ask for opinions on what the animal spirits should be but remember they don't have to be cats I already have Unohana's decided**

**All in all What do you guys think?**

**please review, just don't flame on me okay **

**well it's late and I'm sleepy**

**Blackstriker94 signing out.**

**SO SORRY, I JUST FOUND A BUNCH OF ERRORS AND WANTED TO FIX THEM ALL BUT I MADE A MISTAKE SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME**


End file.
